Conexión: Hilo Rojo (PAUSADO)
by MatsunoPines
Summary: (LevixReader) "Mi madre me contó una historia sobre un hilo rojo, que es el que une a las personas que están destinadas a conocerse. Sean quienes sean, vivan o mueran, sean felices o no, sean buenas o malas personas, siempre y cuando se conozcan va a existir una conexión" *Mi primer fic de SnK. Dénme chance, plox(?* (Juro que lo continuaré... Algún día :'v)
1. 1ra Conexión

**CONEXIÓN: HILO ROJO**

**_ Ohayo! Konnichiwa! Konbanwa! O lo que sea XD Sean ustedes bienvenidas/os a mi primer fanfiction de mi anime favorito, Shingeki No Kyojin! Y aunque mi personaje favorito sea Armin, me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo de mi segundo favorito, nuestro enaneichou Ackerman! Y lo mejor… un fanfic Levi x Reader ewe. Porque sí, en este fic, TÚ eres la protagonista._**

**_ Leí muchos fanfics, no sólo de este tipo. Y al fin me agarró la inspiración para finalmente subir uno XD. Tengo varios empezados, pero quiero seguir del que me siento más inspirada. Quizás luego hable más XD Pero por ahora los dejo. _**

**_ ¿Es necesario que diga que SnK no es mío, sino de Isa la yama? Perdón, Hajime Isayama XD Bueno, es obvio que no de todas formas :'v Algún día…(? _**

**_Y pues… espero que les guste! _**

**_Advertencias en el capítulo: Algo de OoC_**

Simbología(?

_Cursiva: _Pensamientos de Reader; Palabras con diferente expresión

~.~.~.~: En ese momento, en otro lugar :v

∞٭∞: Transcurso de tiempo.

(_._._._): Nombre.

(-.-.-.-.-): Apellido

(...-...): Apodo

Subrayado: POV de "X" personaje.

* * *

**_1ra Conexión: "Recuerdos de un Pasado Distante"_**

— No lo puedo creer…

—Ni yo…

—Es en serio. Lo vi con mis propios ojos.

—Yo también. Se veía con tanto odio.

—No creo que haya tenido el coraje para enfrentar a un titán.

—Pero sí lo hizo.

—No lo vi, pero sólo mírala. Tiene sangre de titán en toda la ropa.

—Eso no significa nada.

—Yo pienso que está loca.

—No creo que dure sola tanto tiempo.

—Mató a un titán a esa edad. Quién sabe de lo que sea capaz.

—Tienes razón…

—Apuesto a que entrará a la Legión.

—Tenlo por seguro.

—Sí. Se ve que es una suicida.

—No sé quién me da más pena, ella o el titán.

—A mi él titán.

—Nah, a mi ella.

—Sí, pobre. Ella da más pena.

—Es cierto. Sólo mírala…

—Es una suicida.

—Más bien homicida.

—Mira que enfrentarse a un titán siendo una niña aún…

_ "__Ya basta, cállense"_

Los murmullos abordaban mis oídos, al igual que mis sollozos ahogados en mis rodillas, abrazadas con mis manos con los dedos entrelazados.

Sentada en aquel barco del túnel conectado al muro María, sólo podía llorar. Y a pesar de que el humo de la sangre del titán me quemaba la cara, no la apartaba de mis rodillas.

—Rit…Rit…su…Ritsu…— cada vez lloraba más fuerte, mientras los susurros se hacían cada vez más fuertes y cercanos, sin ninguna indiscreción.

—¡Oí! ¡Mocosa!— oí de lejos. Levanté la cara. La escuché gritarme de nuevo—. ¡Mocosa!

Desperté.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Intenté incorporarme. Me dolía la cabeza. Estaba segura de que era por lo mismo de siempre.

Pesadillas.

—Ya era hora… mocosa inútil…

—Hei…chou…—susurré, frotándome los ojos. Él levantó las cejas en un acto de sorpresa. Fruncí el ceño—. Quiero decir… Levi… ¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunté molesta, con aire soñoliento.

— ¿No es obvio? Vine a despertarte, idiota.

—¿Y eso?

—Erwin me lo "ordenó" — dijo haciendo comillas en el aire. Se dirigió hacia mi alta ventana-puerta que daba al balcón.

_Se veía tan enanín~_

—¿Qué… haces?— balbuceé. Tomó las cortinas de muselina negra y las abrió de par en par, haciendo que mi habitación se inundara de los mañaneros rayos solares.

—Esto está muy sucio. ¿Hace cuánto no limpias?— preguntó, con aparente interés.

—Ni idea, pero eso es algo que a usted no le debe interesar— respondí, frívola.

—No me interesa, sólo fue una pregunta.

—Como sea— suspiré—. Más importante, ¿hace cuánto está aquí?

—Diez minutos, más o menos.

—¿Y por qué no me levantó antes en vez de sólo quedarse mirando?

—No soy tu maldito despertador, mocosa engreída— soltó, escupiendo las palabras.

—¿No dijo que Erwin le ordenó que me despertara?

—Acaté la orden. Nunca dijo en qué momento.

—Idiota…— fue lo único que se me ocurrió responder.

—No digas cosas innecesarias, mocosa estúpida.

—Usted tampoco lo haga, hei…Levi— tartamudeé. Me levanté de un salto, quitando mis cobijas para tender mi cama. Me volteé. El lugar se inundó de un silencio incómodo.

—Sólo acéptalo, (...-...)— tomó mi quijada con su mano, haciendo girarme hacia él, quién en un anterior momento se encontraba tras de mí. Ahora estábamos frente a frente. Aún seguía siendo mucho más alta que él, y eso me hacía carcajear internamente. Pero no pude disfrutar mi burla al recordar lo que había dicho. Fruncí el ceño. Levantó una ceja en señal de burla.

—Ni sueñe que le llamaré así, Levi— le dediqué mi típica mirada de odio de "cierra el maldito hocico, Ackerman". Soltó mi mandíbula.

—Como sea, bajemos a desayunar. Apuesto a que seremos los últimos en desayunar. Aunque quizás la loca esa esté esperándonos— se dirigió a la puerta—. Cámbiate. Te esperaré en el pasillo. Así que apúrate, ¿quieres?

—Bien, bien. Pero que quede claro que lo haré porqué quiero, no porque me lo diga, ¿de acuerdo?— le aclaré.

—Piensa lo que quieras, (_._._._). Sólo apúrate— abrió la puerta—. Ah, y límpiate esas malditas lágrimas antes de bajar, ¿si? — me reprochó. Me limpié en seguida. Que él me lo dijera fue muy vergonzoso.

Salió.

Esperé a escuchar sus pisadas, pero sólo se escuchó un crujido, lo que me hizo suponer que se había sentado en la silla vieja que estaba al lado de mi puerta.

Me estiré, levantando los brazos y cerrando los ojos. Al momento de abrirlos, sentí una punzada en la cabeza. ¿La razón? Esas malditas pesadillas.

Sobé mis sienes unos momentos y me quité la playera de manga larga color gris que traía puesta. Seguía cubierta de la cintura para abajo, con unos holgados pantalones, también grises.

Semidesnuda, me volví a recostar en mi cama. Me puse la almohada en la cara y suspiré. Pensé en que no había tenido esas pesadillas desde hace 5 años atrás. Pero luego pensé en Levi pateándome por no apresurarme. Y si entraba… me vería… des… _Demonios_.

Me levanté de un salto y terminé de tender mi cama lo más rápido que pude. Me puse el sostén* y encima mi camisa -que era de Levi, pero me la dio porque era muy grande para él- y la abotoné. Me puse el uniforme a excepción de la chaqueta corta, pero la puse en mi hombro, sosteniéndola con mi mano. Estaba a punto de tomar la perilla, pero regresé a mi buró y saqué una caja pequeña de terciopelo violeta y la abrí. Saqué un collar con forma de las alas de la libertad y una hebra de hilo carmesí. Me puse el collar y até el hilo –de 30 cm de largo- a mi muñeca, debajo del puño de la camisa.

—Mocosa, ¿ya acabaste? — lo oí decir tras la puerta.

—Si, ya voy— dije mientras abría la puerta, salía y comenzaba a cerrarla con llave.

—Ya era hora. No sé por qué te cuesta tanto levantarte últimamente. Sueles levantarte muy temprano todos los días para dar tus "clases"— me comentó mientras comenzábamos a bajar las escaleras, ya que mi habitación quedaba en el 4to piso.

—Yo tampoco lo sé. Además mis "clases" empiezan hasta que el grupo de reclutas 103 entre. Las clases de segundo turno hasta que entre el grupo 104. Estoy libre por unos días más— nos dirigimos hacia el comedor principal—. ¿Sabe, Levi? Usted también debería tomar mis clases. Estaría bien, no cree?

—No pienso tomar clases si una mocosa será mi sensei*— Levi abrió la puerta y entró primero. _Que poco caballeroso._

—Que sensible es, Ackerman-kun*— dije para molestarlo. Levi se volteó furioso. Estaba a punto de gritarme, lo sé.

—Callat…

—(...-...)-chan!— lo interrumpió Hanji—, te estábamos esperando— dijo señalando a Erwin del otro lado de la mesa.

—¿No h-han d-desayunado? — tartamudeé mientras Levi tomaba asiento frente a Hanji y yo a su lado.

—Nope, te dije que te estábamos esperando— sonrió nerviosa. ¿Qué se traerá entre manos?

—Cuatro-ojos, esto no es el almuerzo que yo preparé— Levi entrecerró sus ya afilados ojos.

Vaya, ahora sé por qué "me estaban esperando".

—Sólo trágatelo, ¿sí, enano?— le respondió Hanji, aún nerviosa.

—Escucha, maldita cuat…

—Levi— le llamó la atención Erwin. Levi se calló, con un gesto fruncido.

—Itadakimasu*—mascullé. Tomé un pan y le di una mordida. Hanji y Erwin hicieron lo mismo, mientras Levi sólo se dedicaba a dar vueltas con la cuchara al líquido que se encontraba en una taza de porcelana amarillenta.

Pasaron varios minutos en un silencio

—Por cierto,(_._._._), ¿Quién es Ritsu?— me preguntó Levi.

No sólo yo, sino Hanji y Erwin se atragantaron al escuchar aquella irreverente –al menos para mí- pregunta. Me quedé casi en "shock", si se puede decir así.

—¡Levi!— le gritó Hanji, mientras yo colocaba mi palma derecha sobre mi frente.

—Levi, no hagas esa clase de preg…

—Descuida, Erwin. No tiene nada de malo, ¿o sí? — interrumpi.

—Bueno, n-no, pero… debe ser…

—Tranquilo, Erwin. Agradezco que te preocupes, ya no soy una niña— dirigí mi vista al plato vacío que descansaba frente a mí sobre la mesa—. Además, creo que ya es hora de superarlo, ¿no?

—En lo personal, pienso, aunque aún no logres supéralo, que eres la persona más fuerte que conozco— me dijo Hanji.

—A-arigato*…— esbocé una media sonrisa torcida.

—(_._._._), si dices que lo quieres superar, entonces dime…¿Quién es ese tal Ritsu? ¿Acaso fue un romance del cuál nunca supe? ¿O un antiguo amante? — dijo Levi con tono sensual, suficiente para hacerme escupir el jugo de naranja que recién me había servido.

Él era un entrometido. De eso no había duda.

—¡Levi Ackerman! — le gritó de nuevo Hanji, golpeando la mesa mientras se levantaba de su silla, encarando a Levi.

—Hanji…—musité temblorosamente mientras tomaba de la manga a mi amiga-casi-madre. Ésta se sentó de nuevo, obviamente molesta. Miré a Levi con frialdad—. Dígame, Levi… ¿Dónde escuchó ese nombre, en primer lugar?

—Ya van varios días que, mientras duermes, gimes ese nombre. Lo que me hizo creer que estabas soñando algo pervertido— confesó Levi, sorbiendo de su taza—. Quizás era el recuerdo de alguna "aventura" que tuviste hace algún tiempo, (_._._._). Aunque me sorprende qué, aunque lleve casi diez años en la legión sea una de las primeras veces que escuche ese nombre. Hace varios años lo escuché, en las mismas circunstancias de ti durmiendo y gimiendo ese nombre— me insinuó con picardía. Me sonrojé, molesta y ofendida por tal comentario. Pero mi gesto se transformó en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—(_._._._)…— susurró Erwin, con cierta preocupación.

—Descuida, Erwin. No te preocupes— le dije. Me giré a Levi mientras le sonreía más sinceramente— Entonces… cree que Ritsu fue… _mi amante_?

—(_._._._)…—dijo Hanji, casí tratando de consolarme.

—Sí, quizás eso sea lo que creo. Así que por qué mejor no me cuentas sobre él, (_._._._)?—me miró.

—¿Le han dicho que es un entrometido? No necesita saberlo. No se meta en lo que no le importa, ¿sí?— le dije molesta. En el fondo, quería molerlo a golpes por su irreverencia—. En todo caso, averígüelo usted sólo. No tengo el por qué contarle mi vida, ni mis "aventuras", como les dice, Levi.

—¿Entonces es cierto?— dijo él, quizás sólo para fastidiarme.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera. De todas formas, no sería de su incumbencia la identidad de esa persona. Y ahora si me disculpan— me levanté—, ya terminé. Gracias por la comida.

—Tsk… Después de todo el tiempo que nos hiciste esperar, para que comas 10 minutos y te largues— me reprochó Levi, dando un sorbo a su té negro de su taza de porcelana. Lo ignoré el comentario y me giré a mis amigos-casi-padres.

—Erwin, Hanji, ¿me puedo retirar?— pregunté, siguiendo ignorando el gesto amargado de Levi. No sé qué tenía ese enano contra mí, pero lo que era seguro, es que quería hacerme la vida imposible.

—S…sí—mascullaron ellos a la par.

—Gracias— tomé mi plato y me retiré de la mesa— Ah, y… no le vayan a decir algo acerca de eso, por favor— dije antes de salir del comedor.

Me dirigí a la cocina y puse mi plato y vaso en la tina de trastes sucios. Golpeé la mesa.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Lo detesto tanto! ¿Cómo se atreve a decir esas cosas?— grité enojada.

—¿Ahora qué pasa, (...-...)-chan?— me dejo una voz. Me volteé.

—Ah, hola, Maddie-chan— saludé a mi altísima amiga—. Es sólo que Levi es un estúpido entrometido. Me preguntó por Ritsu y supone que es mi "amante" — refunfuñé.

—¿Heichou dijo eso? Wow… debió ser incómodo— me dijo Madeleine, la gemela de Madison, quitándose la chaqueta corta del uniforme y poniéndose un delantal a la par con Madison.

La especialidad de las gemelas Heffley era la cocina. No por nada eran las mejores cocineras de la Legión de Reconocimiento, e igualmente, líderes del cuerpo de provisiones de la misma. Claro que, también por ser altas, Hanji las apodó "las mini-titanes Heffley".

—Ni lo imaginan. No puedo creer que hayan dicho eso— dije. Me froté el estómago—. Y ni siquiera pude comer bien— suspiré. Ambas se miraron entre ellas y asintieron con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te parece si…—comenzó Madison.

—…nos cuentas mejor…—le siguió Madeleine.

—…mientras nos acompañas a desayunar?— terminaron ambas, sonriéndome. Las dos se amarraron su cabello azabache en, Maddie en una cola de caballo larga, y Maddie-chan en una coleta de lado, corta.

Sonreí, arqueando las cejas.

—Muy bien, chefs Heffley. ¿Qué nos tienen en el especial de hoy?

Me respondieron con una sonrisa.

~.~.~.~

POV Narrador

—No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso, Levi— le regañó Hanji—. Es más, ni siquiera se lo hubieras mencionado.

—Sólo pregunté quién era— se defendió él—. Además, lo que dije no era para que se pusiera así.

—No lo entiendes, la ofendiste— contraatacó Erwin.

—Vamos, ¿acaso ese tal Ritsu es tan importante para ella? A mí me mencionan a Farlan e Isabel todo el tiempo y no reacciono de esa forma— masculló Levi tranquilamente, sorbiendo de nuevo a su té.

—Le prometimos que no te diríamos— dijo Hanji, sentándose más cómodamente en su silla.

—Tsk…—hizo Levi.

—Sólo hay algo que podemos decirte. Y es que, la razón por la que (...-...)-chan está aquí en la Legión es por Ritsu-san. Y de no ser por él, ella no sería tan fuerte— explicó Hanji.

—¿Quieres decir que era como yo? ¿Y que por defenderlo fue obligada a entrar?— preguntó Levi, sin rastro de curiosidad—. Cuando yo entré aquí, ella ya estaba en las tropas. Era una idiota de doce mocosos años, y según tengo entendido, ella llevaba ya 3 años en la Legión. Así que… ¿qué clase de cosas podía hacer una maldita mocosa de nueve años para que entrara a las tropas?

—Ella entró por su cuenta. No fue los mismo que te pasó a ti— respondió Erwin.

—¿Entonces?

—No diremos más—dijo Hanji.

—Como sea. No me interesa de todas formas— refunfuñó Levi.

—Eso dices…— se burló Hanji. Levi le dedicó una mirada de odio—. Bueeeno, señores, me debo retirar— dijo en tono divertido y se levantó de la mesa—. Doce treinta horas y me debo ir a trabajar.

—Hoy es día libre, demente— escupió Levi.

—¿Y qué? Los titanes nunca descansan, ¿por qué yo debería? — contestó ella, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.

—Erwin-san, le tengo un mensaje— un cadete entró al comedor.

—¿Qué pasa?— Erwin se levantó.

—Debemos hablar. ¿Podemos ir a su oficina?— dijo el cadete. Levi y Hanji se miraron.

—Claro, voy ahí en un instante— dijo Erwin. El cadete se retiró una vez hecho su saludo—. Levi, Hanji, discúlpenme. Los espero en mi oficina a ambos a las cinco treinta— Ambos asintieron—. Bien— dijo antes de irse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

∞٭∞

POV Reader

—Y… eso pasó— concluí, luego de dar un sorbo a mi té de naranja. Como si nada, había pasado el día con Maddie y Maddie-chan, claro que no sólo hablando de Levi, sino de algunas vivencias durante la formación militar. Se me había olvidado el tema de Levi y lo recordé mucho después.

Luego de comer, pasamos a la biblioteca de las tropas. Ahora estábamos en mi habitación, junto con una tetera de porcelana -a juego con la taza amarillenta de Levi- llena de té de naranja.

Eran ya cuarto para las siete y estaba por oscurecer. Lo sabía porque, con mi puerta al balcón abierta se distinguía el ocaso.

—Vaya… en serio que no imaginaba que Heichou tuviera una mente tan pervertida— Maddie rió.

—Lo sé. Ya no lo soporto— dije.

—Oye, creí que él ya sabía sobre Ritsu— noté un cierto brillo de confusión en los ojos avellana de Maddie-chan.

—No… creo que es el único de aquí de mi gente cercana que no lo sabe. Pero con eso, ni loca le contaré. Seguro que me diría que fui y que soy una tonta y esa clase de cosas— suspiré. De alguna manera, sabía que era lo más probable que él me diría al saber sobre aquel pasado distante que me ataba a deseos, sueños y recuerdos impertinentes e imposibles.

—Probablemente. Pero Heichou es así. Sólo debes…

Tocaron a la puerta.

—¡Maddie-chan! ¡Maddie-san! ¿Están con (...-...)-san? — La voz ronca de mi amiga Mariel y la voz suave de mi amigo Tatsumi sonaron al unísono tras la puerta.

—Sí, sí. Ya vamos…— dijeron Maddie y Maddie-chan, levantándose de mi cama, poniéndose sus botas. Maddie se volteó a mí—. Lo sentimos, (...-...)-chan. Prometimos enseñarles nuestras nuevas recetas a las siete—. Maddie-chan miró el reloj que había sobre la puerta—. Y son cinco para la hora acordada. Así que debemos ir.

—Descuiden. Sé que son estupendas si de cocinar se trata. Así que enséñenles lo más que puedan, _senseis_— dije sonriente.

—Eso haremos, _sensei_— me respondieron a la par. Abrieron la puerta y vi a mis dos amigos frente la puerta.

Ahí se veía la diferencia entre el 1.62 y 1.75 de Tatsumi y Mariel, respectivamente, del 1.92 de Madison y Madeleine.

—Vamos, chicas. Lo prometieron— reclamó Mariel.

—Sí— apoyó Tatsumi —. Por cierto, (...-...)-san, hola.

—Jeje, Hola, (...-...). Lo siento, pero te tendremos que robar a éstas dos mini-titanes— respondió Mariel de forma divertida.

—Hola, chicos. No se preocupen, ya las tuve toda la tarde— dije en plan de broma, haciendo una sonrisa torcida pero sincera.

—Bueno, (...-...)-chan, nos vemos luego!— se despidió Maddie.

—¡Adiós!— dijo Maddie-chan con un gesto de mano.

—Nos vemos— dije respondiéndole el gesto y con una sonrisa. Cerraron la puerta.

Suspiré.

Bebí lo que quedaba de té en mi taza y me levanté.

Salí al balcón y me senté sobre la banca blanca y polvosa que tenía ahí afuera. Miré mi reloj que estaba sobre la puerta.

Siete en punto.

Miré al cielo.

Las nubes estaban entre violetas y rojizas. La luna ya era visible. A su alrededor, unas pequeñas estrellas se hacían visibles.

Cerré los ojos.

Las imágenes de mis pesadillas se venían a mi mente.

Tragedia.

Dolor.

Furia.

_Muerte._

La gente en aquella barca mirándome, como si de un monstruo se tratara…

Susurrando cosas acerca de mí y de mi _mente homicida_, como según escuchaba que decían…

La sangre en mis manos…

Los restos de concreto que quedaban en mi ropa…

Las espadas rotas a mis lados…

El equipo de maniobras que había usado…

La furia que me había inundado…

…_Y Ritsu_…

Recordar su última sonrisa me dolía. En lo más profundo.

Deseaba a toda costa protegerlo…

Pero fallé en el intento…

Los detestaba…

Esos titanes, al igual que esa gente que no sabían qué es lo que había pasado, no deberían existir…

Sólo provocaban más y más dolor.

Lo peor…

Me sumergí en mis pensamientos por un rato, como suelo hacer. Perdí la noción del tiempo. E incluso me había olvidado de lo ocurrido ésta mañana.

Aquellos recuerdos me estaban, matando por dentro y eso era lo que más odiaba.

Golpearon a la puerta, sacándome de mis pensamientos. La golpearon de nuevo, pero más suavemente.

—Adelante— dije desde el balcón. Me levanté y me recargué en la barda envuelta con rosales con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia el exterior. Fijé mi vista en las estrellas.

Ya era de noche. Fácilmente habían transcurrido unos treinta o cuarenta minutos.

Me tocaron el hombro y me giré.

—Ah, eres tú, Hanji— suspiré y regresé mi vista al cielo nocturno.

—Sí, ¿a quién más esperabas? ¿Al enano?

—Tal vez…— dije son pensar—. Esperaba que viniera a disculparse.

—Ay, (_._._._), sabes cómo es Levi. No le prestes atención.

—Es que ¡agggg!— golpeé la barda—. No puedo aún aceptar lo que dijo.

—Sabes que el enano es un idiota. Ignóralo, sino te seguirá molestando. Y sabes que es lo que más disfruta hacer.

—Lo sé, pero intento controlarme, pero siempre logra sacarme de quicio— refunfuñé—. Lo odio.

—Yo no creo eso…— me dijo Hanji sonriendo a la mar de malicia. Me sonrojé, mirándola sorprendida. Ella rió.

—¡¿Qué di-dices?! Yo no lo quiero. En absoluto. Lo detesto tanto que espero que se lo trague un titán— dije nerviosa. Volteé la vista a mi habitación, recargándome de espaldas en la barda y jugueteándo con mis dedos. Llevé mis manos a mi cara.

—Eso dices, (_._._._). Pero sé muy bien que te gusta— me restregó.

—¡Cállate! Levi no me gusta… Yo… lo odio… Jamás me podría gustar ese estúpido…— dije, escondiendo mi sonrojo de ella.

—Vamos, (...-...)-chan. No te mientas a ti misma. Sé que te llamó la atención desde que lo conociste. Y que comenzó a gustarte desde esa vez.

—¡Claro que no! Sólo… cállate…— susurré, aun cubriendo mis mejillas, mientras miraba al cielo nuevamente. Ella puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de "puedes confiar en mí". Me destapé la cara—. Co-como sea… ¿necesitabas algo, Hanji?— dije mientras se me bajaba el sonrojo.

—Pues la verdad es que sí— me respondió más seria. Se recargó de brazos cruzados al barandal, y mirando el cielo estrellado junto conmigo.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Podría decirse…

—¿Qué es?

—Es posible que no te guste mucho escuchar esto— eso me tensó. Su voz sonaba algo decepcionada.

—Sólo dime, Hanji— dije sin más. Me estaba preocupando.

—Ésta tarde, Levi y yo fuimos llamados a la oficina de Erwin— suspiró.

—¿Y?

—En unas semanas… sin ti… Nosotros… pues…— parecía y nerviosa por lo que iba a decir. Se rascó la nuca como si dudase de hablar. Volvió a su posición.

—¿Hanji…?— dije casi inaudiblemente.

Me miró. Sus ojos tras sus gafas tenían una preocupación serena pero sincera. Se ajustó los lentes haciéndose lucir más seria. Eso me asustó más.

—Saldremos de expedición.

* * *

_**Bueno, siento que hice transcurrir el capítulo de una forma rápida-lenta-rápida-lenta y eso me pareció desesperante. No sé qué piensen ustedes.**_

_**Este es mi primer fic de SnK, como dije. Y que espero que sigan hasta el final de esta historia. Puede que no haya partes donde exista una interacción "Levi/Reader", pero juro que habrá partes de ambos. En capítulos futuros, explicaré la extraña historia de estos dos, de cómo se conocieron y su rara manera de relacionarse.**_

_**Sobre la pesadilla de "Reader"… ¿qué piensan qué sea? ¿Es muy predecible? ¿Aburrido? Díganme! Por favor TuT.**_

_**Ah, y ¿qué les gustaría que le metiera al fic? Acepto sugerencias, críticas, correcciones, etc, de TODO. Denme su opinión.**_

_**A propósito, sobre la actualización… yo voy a la escuela por la tarde, por lo que no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir. Así que primero esperaré a algún interesado en el fic y claro, a terminar el 2do capítulo XD Aprox. 1 o 2 semanas. Perdón si es mucho tiempo, pero como los hago mientras estoy en la escuela, en un cuaderno, me tardo demasiado en transcribir a la pc.**_

_**Como sea XD Espero que les haya gustado n.n Y claro, que lean los siguientes capítulos.**_

_**Dejen review, plox TuT**_

_**Por cierto, los "*" y las explicaciones las dejo abajo ;)**_

_**Bueeeeno, Arigato! Matta ne! :D**_

_**Atsushi Arlert Kinugawa fuera! Pazz! lml B/**_

_Marzo 15, 2015. 3:30 pm_

* * *

_Asteriscos:_

**Sensei***, **Itadakimasu***: Me gusta poner palabras como éstas en japonés n.n Me gustan más así XD

**Ackerman-kun***: Pues, según tengo entendido, Levi detesta su apellido, y luego con el "-kun" menos XD.

**Sostén***: Reader loquisha ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) duerme sin sostén 7u7(? XD

**Arigato***: Sólo cuando sea muy tímido o formal el agradecimiento lo pondré así.

_Inspiración: (?_

**-Madeleine y Madison Heffley:** Parte en Liv y Maddie de Disney Channel XD Pero por otra parte en Riko y Ako de KissxSis. (Madison-Ako-Maddie y Madeleine-Riko-Liv.) El apellido de Greg Heffley, personaje principal de los libros de Jeff Kinney.

_-_**Tatsumi Enshu**: Aladdín de Magi y Tatsumi de Orenchi No Furo Jirou(? Apellido de Ritsu Enshu de R-15

-**Mariel Marsh:** Ran Musen de R-15. Apellido de Stanley Marsh de South Park XD

**-Ritsu**: De Ritsu Onodera de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y de Ristu Enshu de R-15.

_Aclaraciones_:

Madison y Madeleine son hermanas gemelas. Pero como se apodan igual hay que distinguirlas por:

-Madison: Maddie-chan

-Madeleine: Maddie o Maddie-san.

Más tarde explicaré el porqué.

* * *

Creo que eso es todo XD

Bueno, ahora sí, Shao!(? :D n.n

lml


	2. 2da Conexión

**CONEXIÓN: HILO ROJO**

**_Ohayo! Konnichiwa! Konbanwa! Lo que ustedes prefieran XD Bien, después de casi tres semanas, traigo el segundo capítulo de ésta historia n.n Gracias por leerlo las personas que lo hicieron :D Por cierto ewe Más les vale haber felicitado a Erencito que hace poco fue su cumple 7u7 (El 30 de marzo :v)_**

**_Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Vale que cumplió años apenas :3 (Feliz cumple meeja! Tqm!), quién también es fanática de Snk y quién me enseñó este anime que ahora es mi favorito :3 eue _**

**_Bien, bien! No interrumpo más. Comencemos! (PD: SnK no es mío, sino de Isa la yama(?, aunque eso es taaaaan obvio :v) Pazz! Nos leemos abajo lml_**

_**Advertencias en el capítulo: Algo de OoC**_

Simbología(?

_Cursiva:_Pensamientos de Reader; Palabras con diferente expresión

~.~.~.~: En ese momento, en otro lugar :v

∞٭∞: Transcurso de tiempo.

(_._._._): Nombre.

(-.-.-.-.-): Apellido.

(...-...): Apodo.

* * *

**_2da conexión: "Palabras y consejos de una amiga"_**

—Saldremos de expedición.

"Saldremos de expedición"

Esas tres simples palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza, aún sin siquiera poder procesarlas con claridad.

De repente, me llegaron como balde de agua fría en la cara.

Furiosa.

Estaba extremadamente furiosa.

—¡¿EXPEDICIÓN?! —grité, con sorpresa, desesperación y furia impresas en la forma en que lo hice—.¡¿Estás diciendo que saldrán sin mí?!— le reclamé a Hanji. Sabía que no era su culpa, pero…

—¡Tranquila, (…-…)-chi, por favor!— me suplicó Hanji, con un gesto de manos.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no iré?! ¡Sabes que amo salir de expedición, para salir de estos malditos muros!— grité de nuevo, pero con menos fuerza que la primera vez.

—Fue decisión de Erwin— explicó, con tono de rendición.

—¡Ese maldito estúpido! — grité, golpeando el balcón con los puños tan apretados que mis venas comenzaban a notarse.

—Mira, te lo explicaré lo que dijo, pero cálmate, ¿sí? — me suplicó.

—Está bien— dije, aún molesta, cruzándome de brazos, recargándome de espaldas en el balcón, viendo al interior de mi habitación.

***FLASHBACK*(Hanji POV)**

Subí corriendo las escaleras.

Siempre se me hacía tarde al momento de ir a reuniones.

_Bueno, la puntualidad nunca ha sido una de mis virtudes._

Ya eran las 5:15 pm.

Retrasada por un cuarto de hora.

Estaba segura de que, tanto Levi como Erwin, me matarían. Claro, más el enano.

Toqué la puerta y se abrió al instante.

Vi el semblante de Levi frente a mí.

—¡Ta-daa! Llegué— subrayé lo obvio, lo que hizo que se molestara más de lo que ya estaba.

—Llegas tarde, cuatro-ojos idiota—me reprochó, haciéndose a un lado, con el gesto de que entrara, cosa que hice al momento.

Vi a Erwin, sentado tras su escritorio, con la cara recargada en sus manos y los codos sobre el mismo escritorio.

—¿Y bien? La loca ya llegó. Di lo que tienes que decir— dijo Levi. Me limité a mirar a Erwin.

—Escuchen, ésta mañana me llegó una información— respondió, algo dudoso por lo que diría.

—Y esa información es…?— dije. Él suspiró. Nos miró.

—Hace tiempo que no vamos de expedición. Por lo que me informaron que en unos días lo haremos.

Eso fue suficiente para mí. No pude contenerme más y pegué un salto.

—¡YAHOO~!—grité. Abracé a Levi por la izquierda—. ¡¿Escuchaste eso, Levi?! ¡Podré ver más titanes!— lo sacudí por el brazo, a lo que él me apartó de sí y se arregló el uniforme.

—Bien, espero que nos des al menos tres días para alistar todo— dijo Levi.

—Por supuesto. Parten en cinco días de todas formas.

—Claro, claro. No te preocupes— le dije con tono divertido. Levi se quedó parado pensativo, en lo que yo me echaba en el sofá que estaba en la oficina de Erwin. Levi se sentó a mi lado, cruzando las piernas y brazos y mirando al vacío.

—Erwin, se trata de una expedición. ¿Por qué no le hablaste a (_._._._) para esto?— dije, leyendo exactamente lo que cruzaba por la mente de mi enano amigo. Pude notar que acerté debido a su expresión. Erwin suspiró.

—No quería que lo supieran aún… pero… creo que es mejor que lo sepan antes de que otra cosa suceda— dijo, pesaroso. Levi lo miró, confundido por aquella actitud, porque, vamos, Erwin es Erwin y él nunca duda.

—¿Qué sucede, Erwin?— pregunté, levantándome de nuevo, despacio. Suspiró nuevamente.

—Ella no irá esta vez.

Pude notar la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Levi. Se sobresaltó demasiado, al parecer. Claro que también me sorprendió a mi.

—¡¿Qué dices, Erwin?! — preguntó molesto Levi.

—¡¿Por qué?!— pregunté yo, desesperada.

—!¿En qué estás pensando?¡— le dijo Levi—. Sabes que lo que más adora esa mocosa es salir de expedición. Además sería la primera vez que se quede.

—Sí… yo quiero que venga (…-…)-chan…—susurré, decepcionada.

—Escuchen la razón por la que ella no vendrá es por lo mismo que dijo Levi. Sería la primera vez que se quede. Quiero ver si es capaz de manejar la situación.

—Es cierto… ¿El grupo de reclutas 103 no llega exactamente en cinco días?— recordé.

—Sí. Si logra mantener la situación, sabré que es capaz.

—¿Capaz?

—Capaz para poder ser la tercera al mando.

Levi se levantó de golpe. Se vio más sorprendido que la vez anterior.

—T…tercera… ¡¿al mando?! ¡¿Quieres decir que será comandante tercera*?! ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando, Erwin?!— dijo Levi, alzando la voz.

—Levi, (_._._._) es lo suficientemente competente como para serlo.

—Pero, Erwin, ¡Es una mocosa! Ya tengo suficiente con esta loca cuatro-ojos idiota.

—Sé que es muy joven aún, pero tiene experiencia. Sabrá que hacer. Confío en ella.

—Hey, hey. Enano, aunque no lo aceptes, (…-…)-chan siempre fue tu superior y yo también, jeje. Ella llegó tres años que tú, y aunque sea menor que tú, te aseguro que es mejor que tú— le restregué. Me miró a los ojos entrecerrando los suyos a modo de odio. Le sonreí. Hizo aquel "tsk" con la lengua típico de él.

—Como sea, si lo logra, sé que podrá manejarlo. Aunque no me agrada la idea de que sea mi superior— dijo.

—Hmmph— hice a modo de juego. Él sólo bufó. Reí y me eché en el sofá nuevamente.

—Levi… este… ¿nos puedes dejar solos un momento, por favor?— dije. Él suspiró y se levantó.

—Espero verlos a las nueve en punto para la cena — dijo, tomando la perilla.

—¿Ha-harás de comer tú?— dije temblorosa.

—No, Ritter hará la cena. Dijo que haría sopa de avellana y ensalada de verduras. Así que los esperaré ahí — finalizó, saliendo del lugar cerrando la puerta.

Suspiré.

_Al menos Mabel-chan no cocina tan mal._

***FIN DE FLASHBACK* (Reader POV de nuevo)**

—¿Mabel hará la cena?

—Eso dijo el enano.

—Rayos… quería que cocinaran Maddie y Maddie-chan— suspiré.

Hanji rió. Miré al cielo.

—Hanji… ¿quieres decir que… si "sobrevivo" en lo que no están… seré comandante tercera? ¿Yo? —pregunté, algo desconcertada, pero feliz.

—Exactamente.

Suspiré.

Hanji miraba hacia el exterior. Yo seguía mirando al cielo.

—Siento que no puedas ir… aunque sea una gran oportunidad, no crees?

—Sí… lo es… — dije con una sonrisa— Estoy muy feliz.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sólo por eso?

—No… sino también porque con ese puesto, Levi no tendrá derecho a obligarme a decirle Heichou. Finalmente demostraré quién es el mejor— esta vez, mi sonrisa fue más amplia y quizás más sincera.

—Hablando de Levi de nuevo, eh?— dijo con picardía.

—¡¿Eh?! Yo… pues…— me sonrojé. A pesar de no poder verme, sentí que fue así.

—Dime, ¿qué es ese afán de quererlo superar? A parte de lo que acabas de decir.

Me crucé de brazos y desvié la mirada.

—Pues… verás… ¿cómo te explico?— dije. Me sentía apenada.

—Sólo di lo que piensas.

—Eh… bien… es qué…— comencé a juguetear con mis dedos, pero me detuve en seco—.Él… siempre me dice que soy su subordinada, aunque tengamos el mismo rango. El muy idiota no deja de decirme que es mi superior. Y realmente lo detesto. Además…— me volví a sonrojar— si soy comandante… podré… protegerlo. Él me protegió cuándo me descuidé. Pero si me vuelvo su superior, seré capaz de ser yo quién lo proteja a él.

—¿Proteger? Pensé que lo odiabas…—noté sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—¡No! Quiero decir… no lo odio… pero tampoco es que lo quiera. Vamos, eso no sería… posible. Tal vez… como un amigo, o como familia…

—(_._._._)— me sonrió—, no sé qué es lo que el enano sea para ti, pero…

—Hanji— la interrumpí. La miré a los ojos— ¿Tú crees que… alguien como Levi... se fijaría en alguien como yo?— la decepción en mi propia voz era evidente. Hanji no respondió. Solté una risa nerviosa—. ¿Ves? Sería imposible. Además… para él… no soy más que una simple mocosa, una idiota y su subordinada…

—(_._._._)…

—Pero… prefiero que las cosas sigan así a no hablarle como siempre lo hago. Es muy importante para mí y no me gustaría perderlo. En ningún sentido… Por eso… quiero que esté siempre conmigo. Sí algo llegara a pasarle o si se alejara de mí… no me lo perdonaría… más si fuera por mi culpa…— bajé la mirada.

—Hey, en verdad que no sé qué es lo que sientas por él, pero… si lo sientes… díselo cuanto antes— sonrió. Ara*, _¿de dónde saca Hanji tantas sonrisas?_—. Partimos en cinco días. Y es mejor que sea antes de irnos. Porque cuando vuela y seas comandante, tal vez se sienta incómodo y sometido.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. Yo te apoyaré. Así que hazlo, ¿sí? Que no te importe lo que piense, sólo hazlo.

—G…gracias, Hanji…—respondí—.Daré lo mejor.

—¡Bien! Dicho esto… ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar? Recuerda que Ritter hará la cena— dijo, acercándose a mis cortinas en dirección hacia adentro. Sonreí.

!—¡Futari Chibi Kyojin! ¡¿Por qué rayos no cocinaron ustedes?! — grité, feliz. Las palabras de Hanji me animaron. Le estaba agradecida. Ella se limitó a reír. Entré—. Y bien, ¿nos vamos?

**(Hanji POV)**

—Y bien, ¿nos vamos? — me dijo.

—Hai, hai, (_._._._)-heichou-sensei— bromeé. Siguió caminando. Volteé a ver las estrellas una vez más antes de seguirla.

_¿Debí haberle contado todo?_

_No, quizás sea mejor así._

***FLASHBACK***

Levi salió. Miré a Erwin.

—Dilo.

—¿Qué? — dijo Erwin con cierto aire de inocencia y culpabilidad a la vez.

—Ahhh, no te hagas. Existe otra razón por la que (_._._._) no irá, ¿cierto?

Él suspiró.

—Ara, ara, veo que me descubriste— dijo, recargando los codos en el escritorio.

—Y bien, ¿es por eso?

—Si te refieres a aquellos sueños, sí.

—Vaya, recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que los tuvo. Estuvo a punto de morir, ¿verdad? Si no hubiera sido por el enano, hubiera muerto.

—Lo sé. Y ocurrió lo mismo dos veces antes de que Levi estuviera aquí. Y esa vez cuando Levi fue en la expedición de poco antes de la caída de María.

—Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, Erwin—suspiré—. Y entonces, no quieres exponerla. Sabes que se descontrolará de nuevo al recordar a Ritsu como aquellas veces.

—Tampoco quiero exponer a Levi sólo para proteger a (_._._._).

—¿Sabes? Parecemos dos padres hablando de la protección de sus hijos— solté una risita nerviosa. Él hizo un puchero—. Bien, bien. El punto es que lo de volverse comandante fue una excusa bastante buena como para que Levi no sospechara más sobre el chico.

—Sí. Así Levi no podrá alardear tanto frente a ella— dijo. Hizo una mueca traviesa. Lo noté extraño—. Después de todo, soy un "padre" preocupado por su hija—. _¿Acaso siguió mi juego?_

—Así que lo aceptas, eh?— dije juguetonamente.

—Calla, calla, Hanji— me dijo—. Dime, ¿por qué no vas y le dices?

—¿A (_._._._)? ¿Que será comandante si logra mantener la situación mientras… vamos a una expedición… sin ella?— le lancé una mirada de odio— Espera… Lo que quieres es que mate a mí por no ir, cierto?— El rió. Bufé—. Bien, pero más tarde. Hace rato la vi con las mini titanes. Quizás con ellas aún.

—Bien. Por lo mientras… yo ya no tengo nada que hacer, así que… Hanji…— dijo caminando hacia mí, y me tendió la mano—¿Por qué no me llevas a ver tus últimos experimentos?

—Erwin…—le tomé la mano—. S-sí…—me sonrojé.

***FIN DE FLASHBACK***

—¿Hanji?— dijo (_._._._). Volví a la realidad—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada. Sólo… recordé algo— sonreí. Ahora fui yo quien se sonrojó— Vamos.

**(POV Reader)**

Esa noche fuimos que fuimos a cenar no pude ver a la cara a Levi. Al igual que los siguientes cuatro días.  
Me la pasé evitándolo, incluso cuando se me acercaba por voluntad.  
Esos días transcurrieron mientras ayudaba a preparar las cosas antes de que salieran.  
Alistamos los caballos, preparamos los equipos de maniobra 3D y preparamos bengalas y armas, junto con el gas.

Finalmente llegó el día. Ya era hora de que partieran. Se encontraban dando los últimos arreglos cerca de los establos.

—¿Segura que no me matarás por no llevarte?— me dijo Erwin.

—En el fondo quisiera hacerlo, pero estoy feliz por ser ascendida a comandante tercera— sonreí.

—Me alegro, (_._._._). Bueno, nos vemos en unos días.

—Hai— dije, asintiendo y esbozando una sonrisa. Me despedí con un abrazo leve hacia mi "casi padre" como dice Hanji y me acerqué a ésta.

—No le dijiste, cierto?— me dijo.

—No es como si debiera decirle algo a alguien— dije, haciendo un puchero.

—Vamos, dile— me suplicó con un gesto de manos.

—Ahh, como sea—suspiré, con aire de rendición.

—¡Yeii!— gritó Hanji—. Nunca creí que la gran (_._._._)-heichou-sensei se declararía a alguien.

—¡Hanji!— me sonrojé—. Cállate…

—Perdón, perdón— dijo riendo—. Bien, cuando regrese, quiero verte de comandante, eh?

—Claro, buntaichou— dije— ¡Nos vemos! — me despedí como con Erwin y me alejé.

Debía ir con Levi, quién estaba frente a la entrada, con su caballo. Suspiré y me acerqué.

—Ho-hola…— dije con timidez.

—Hola, (_._._._)— dijo con indiferencia—. Es raro verte vestida así*. Bueno, ya no sé cómo te vistes, ya que has estado evitándome estos últimos días.

—Bueno, es que… ¿pu-puedo hablar con usted un momento?— tartamudeé.

—¿Que no estamos hablando ahora?— dijo.

—Sí, pero…

—¡Heichou! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!— le gritaron desde la formación.

—¡Te he dicho que no me llames así, Petra!— respondió, montándose en el caballo. _"Genial, a ella no le obliga a llamarle heichou, sino al contrario"—._ Perdón, (_._._._), hablaremos cuando volvamos.

—Pero…

—También hay algo que quieres decirles. Pero será al regresar, co-man-dan-te—dijo.

—Bi-bien…

—De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos—dijo, poniendo a andar al caballo a lentitud.

No estaba lejos, pero aun así corrí hasta donde ya estaba ahora.

—¡Levi!— le tomé la mano, deteniéndolo. Se volteó a verme—. Que le vaya bien— dije, sonrojada. Vi una curvatura en sus labios.

—Arigato, (_._._._)— dijo, volviendo a andar, dejándome atrás—. Ah, y… ¡puedes dejar de hablarme de "usted"? Nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que me hables como yo te hablo a ti.

Sonreí.

Jamás había visto una reacción así en él. Por alguna razón, lo notaba feliz.

—Claro. Lo haré, Levi— dije. Él asintió y siguió andando. Se reunió con su escuadrón y fui a despedir a Maddie, Maddie-chan, Mabel, Tatsumi, Mariel y los demás.

Una vez que vi que se marcharon entré de nuevo.

Le diría a Levi una vez que volviera y supiera que todo estaba bien.

—Debo dejar este lugar impecable para cuando los nuevos reclutas lleguen ésta tarde y para cuando Levi y los demás regresen— dije, amarrando mejor el pañuelo que cubría mi cabeza.

_Bien, a trabajar._

* * *

**_Primero que nada, PERDÓN por haber tardado mucho en subir el capítulo. Y lo peor, que en mi opinión fue algo aburrido :'v En el siguiente habrá más emocion, pero no tanta interacción Levi/Reader. Como sea XD Muchísimas gracias a las personas que están leyend ésto. En los siguientes capítulos según sean los reviews los responderé. Mil y un gracias y espero que sigan aquí. _**

**_Por cierto, respecto a lo que iba a hacer "Reader", qué piensan? eue Y sobre su actitud? Yo la considero algo tsundere, y alguien quepara todo pone un "pero" XD Oigan, algo importante para el fic es que se supone que "Reader" mide entre 1.70 y 1.80, porque debe ser más alta que el enaneichou, pero no tanto XD También algo que debo decir es que respecto a la unión de Levi a la Legión, la verdad no sé cuanto tiempo lleva ahí, por lo que pondré un año para poder así arreglar la unión de Reader a la misma tres años antes que él, pero a la edad a la que ya tengo planeado, claro que no será muy lejano, ya que tiene 21 años. También haré a Levi un poco más joven de lo que realmente es XD (Ignoren la insinuación de HanjixErwin XD)_**

**_Acepto sugerencias, correcciones, críticas, de todo XD Así que sea bienvenida cualquier cosa que puedan darme n.n_**

**_Otra cosa 7u7 La próxima semana sale el OVA 2 de Levi ewe Así que no se lo pierdan :3_**

**_Asteriscos y explicaciones abajo._**

**_Sin más, agradezco y me despido ;) Son casi las 3 am aquí, así que yo me voy lml _**

**_Bueno, Arigato! Matta nee! :D n.n_**

**_Atsushi Arlert Kinugawa Fuera! Pazz! lml B/_**

_Abril 3, 2015. 2:58 am_

* * *

_Asteriscos:_

**Comandante Tercera***: Sé que el de mayor rango ahí es Erwin, la segunda es Hanji, y luego Levi. No sé si exista tal cosa xD Pero ustedes hagan de cuenta que sí XD

**Ara***: Me gusta esa expresión japonesa XD Así que la pondré 7u7

**Vestida así***: Se supone que está vestida con la ropa de limpieza, y como "Reader" no limpia tan seguido, es por eso lo que le dice Levi.

_Inspiración(?_

-**Mabel Ritter**: Gou Matsuoka de Free!. Nombre, Mabel Pines de Gravity Falls. Apellido, Jason Ritter, voz de Dipper Pines de Gravity Falls.

-**Futari Chibi Kyojin**: Al menos el apodo de "All Hanshin-Kyojin", dos comediantes japoneses y más conocidos por "Otani y Risa" de Lovely Complex. Aunque éste apodo sea en verdad de que ambas personas son altas. Es traducción, así que no sé si sea en verdad así.

* * *

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo lml_

_Nos vemos en el capítulo 3 :3_

_Ahora sí, shao(? :D _

_lml B/_


End file.
